Legend of Zelda Twilight Emblem
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Link appears in the land of Tellius while searching for Saria. However, crossing the border between worlds caused a disturbance, making creatures of the night appear. Coming across the Greil Mercenaries, he may need to get help to deal with this new threat. Linkx?
1. Dawn of a New World

**Here is a new story of mine, crossing Fire Emblem with the Legend of Zelda and maybe a mysterious ooc. Some OC characters as well, maybe I'll add two mysterious ooc...Idk. Anyways, Link has appeared in Tellius for a reason that is unknown at the moment. He may have been followed by other Hylians, or not. Read on and find out.**

****

Chapter 1: Dawn of the New World (For Link)

A young male could be heard riding a horse, which was galloping in the wind. The male kept yelling every few seconds, telling the horse to speed up. The male had blue eyes, matching with blond, unkempt hair, kept inside a pointy hat. He wore a green tunic with a light chain-mail underneath and another white shirt under it. He wore brown gloves that covered his entire forearm, and wore a wrist guard on his left arm. Her wore tan slacks and his tunic made him look like he's wearing a miniskirt. His boots were big and brown, and wore two brown belts. One on his waist, which held several pouches and one across his back and front, which held a sword. His swords sheath is blue, decorated with gold markings. His sword handle is also blue, with a golden triangle in the middle of the blade. He also wore a shield on his back which is rather big. It is blue, with white decorated curves. In the middle was Hyrule's Insignia, which was three golden triangles, forming another triangle and a red double-headed bird, spreading its wings and looking on both sides. His horse was a fine golden, brown color, with a nice white mane and tail.

This man rode on, hurrying for no appropiate reason. After a while, he recognize that this area was no longer in Hyrule. He kept riding in the Lost Woods, searching for a little child who was lost in there. He finally halted when he saw light, thinking he finally went through the Lost Woods which was proven impossible as people were never seen again after they try to get through. When Link got out, what he first saw was another castle, and when he looked back, he saw that the forest he left, started to show a blur and distortion in the air. Link turned the horse around and went go check it out. He reached out at it and saw that it also acted like some water, like it was soft, but not wet. Turning around again, he decided to inspect this area first, thinking that the little girl that was lost ended up here. He rode into the vast green field with a command of his horse.

He arrived in marketplace, probably just a town near the castle. He noticed that some of these people had tails and cat ears, while some had wings. What caught his attention the most was that the people around here had round ears, not pointy like his. His arrival went unnoticed, so he rode on ahead, listening to these words he did not understand. He thought he saw a huge, blue tiger go around the corner, curious, he unmounted his horse and pressed his back on the wall, he looked over, but didn't see the tiger, only he saw a big man holding a crate like it was nothing. He had a fluffy blue tail, and his muscles seemed to serve him well, but that was all he saw. He was about to turn around, but another female stood next to him, and she didn't look too happy.

"Hss, what are you doing beorc?" The lady hissed at him. Like most things he saw so far, she had orange cat ears, and an orange tail, even her hair was orange. Her eyes were violet, and she had whiskers as well. She wore a tight, green shirt with a dark green, short miniskirt. Her boots were brown and went up to her ankles. On her right ankle was a green band while on her left hip laid a knife inside its sheath. Around her neck, she wore a collar which went down her back and ended with bells.

"Well? Answer me beorc!" She objected again, staring into his eyes, but not his ears.

Link did not understand a word she was saying, but he can tell she was angry, "_Ego operor non agnosco vos_" he replied, but one word didn't make her happy.

"Are you saying I have a big ego?" She shouted, mistaking the language he was speaking into saying she has an ego. Link was about to turn away and walk as if this didn't happen.

She then placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "I am not done beorc!" She shouted viciously, still confusing Link, but he gripped his hands to get ready to defend himself if needed.

"Lethe!" A voice called out, and out came the big man with a blue tail. He had a strong face, with yellow eyes, although it was hardly visible. He had a blue shirt, with baggy white slacks. On his feet were brown shoes, with white ribbons. His blue hair was slicked back and had a short, blue spiky beard. He had dark blue markings on his forehead, and like the girl, he had cat ears, except they weren't as big as hers and were blue. Strangely enough, squirrels would circle around him and even climb on him resting on his shoulders.

"Mordecai hear you shouting, something wrong?" He replied. Even though Link didn't understand him, he did notice that he had a hard time speaking whatever tongue they were speaking.

"This beorc just said I have a big ego!" Lethe snapped back, pointing at Link who looked cluelessly on why she was saying "I" and getting mad at it.

Mordecai sniffed at him, which made Link look uncomfortable, "He not beorc, not laguz either. He has laguz blood in him, but the same as beorc" Mordecai replied.

Link was about to walk away, since he did not understand a single word they were saying. Only to have the same girl pull him back. "Are you saying he's a branded?" Lethe asked, still keeping a hand on him.

Mordecai lifted the hair away from his forehead, which made Link wonder what he was doing. He let go and sighed, "He doesn't have mark" He replied.

Lethe then double-checked, looking closely, causing Link to try to back away, only to have the girl hold him still. "Your right. Maybe it's elsewhere?" she wondered. "Do you have a Branded Mark?" she asked Link, who didn't understand what she was asking.

"_Ego sum iens dimitto_" He replied, turning around.

The history of a few seconds then repeated itself. "Quit saying I have an ego!" She snapped back, obviously getting more angry every he said "I"

Mordecai finally looked at his ears, they were pointy, unlike other beorc. "Maybe he belong to hawk" He responded, thinking he might be related to Tibarn, looking at his green clothing, and the ears.

"How are you sure?" Lethe asked, looking back at him.

"He has pointy ears, like Tibarn" He answered.

Lethe then grabbed his ears, causing him to yelp in pain. "Your right. Maybe we should speak to Ike or Elincia about him, he seems lost" Lethe spoke and Link noticed she was in a less angry mood.

Link was about to walk away, but both Mordecai and Lethe grabbed him and led him towards the castle. "_Qua es vos captus mihi?" _He pleaded, even though he knew they wouldn't understand him.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you" Lethe replied, although it didn't help Link none since, well...he didn't understand her.

Link was taken inside a castle, thinking he was arrested for reasons he did not do. But he didn't care, he always escaped prison one way. They passed by the Queen's retainers, one with long beautiful hair covering one eye, clothed in white garbs and a sword on her waist. Another was a male, Link figured they were siblings since he had light blue hair, but unlike her, his was short and he wore light green armor around the building and carried a lance. The other was a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail. He wore a mixture of black, brown, and dark brown garbs. He carried a book, _"Quis is iens efficio? Ledo suus hostilis per is?" _Link muttered to himself.

"Where's the queen or Ike?" Lethe asked, holding onto Link.

"Her Majesty is at her room with Ike preparing for some construction funds" Lucia answered, pointing her thumb at the audience room.

"Who's this?" Geoffrey asked, taking notice of Link.

"We don't know. He just showed up and does not speak our language." Lethe replied, looking over her guest.

"We think he related to Tibarn. Wears green clothing and pointy ears" Mordecai added, standing behind him.

"Forsooth, maybe he is an elf, given to us by our fair Ashera. He will be the sun of our plants and give us good, fair products" Bastian replied in his silver tongue. As Gibberish this is to Link, he can tell this silver tongued talker is pretty wierd.

"An elf, huh?" Lucia asked, walking up towards him. She was pretty short compared to Link, reaching his chin. She grabbed his ears and observed them.

_"Mos populus subsisto contactus meus audite?"_ He requested, slapping Lucia's hands away.

"What did he say?" Lucia asked, taking a few steps back.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's happy you touched his ears, sister" Geoffrey replied, gripping his lance tightly in case he attacked.

"Bastian. You know more about these things than us. What do you suppose he said?" Lucia asked, hoping Bastian would know.

"Our little sun has spoken a word not of this world. Neither I can understand it, nor do I think anyone else on this fair land can" Bastian spoke, causing everyone to become disappointed.

_"Ego volo impetro sicco!"_ Link shouted, starting to squirm to get free.

"Did he just say we have an ego?" Geoffrey asked, not a bit too happy about it.

"That's what he has told me when we met him" Lethe asked, gripping her hand tighter to make him stay still.

"_Vos , vos , vos. Est ut totus vos populus for?"_ Link asked, starting to move around.

"Our little elf friend is now angry. We have abused our gift from our fair Ashera and now this land might be consume by the water once more" Bastian replied, getting worried for no reason.

"What's going on over here?" A male voice asked. He carried a golden blade and dressed in military clothings. Link guessed he was a mercenary of some sort. The person next to him was a beautiful girl with green hair reaching past her back, Link guessed she was their queen.

"General Ike and Queen Elincia" The trio replied at the same time with a bow.

"Please. Spare me the fomalities. May I ask what's happening here?" Ike asked, crossing his arms.

"We found a man here. We think he's lost, and he does not speak any of our languages" Lethe replied, turning towards Ike.

"Funny man think he elf" Mordecai replied, pointing towards Bastian who casted a death glare at him.

"He does say ego however" Geoffrey replied, looking back towards Link.

"What a strange man" Elincia replied, walking towards Link and observed him. Link tried backing away, tired of getting observed by people in a single day, but Mordecai was behind him so that's out of the option.

"Careful. He bites if you touch his ears" Lucia replied, half a lie, since he didn't try biting when she touched his ears, only slapped it away.

"His ears are like someone I saw earlier today" Elincia replied, stroking his ears.

Link didn't move, nor did he made any attempts to do so. If she is their queen, the last thing he wanted to do was anger them by harming their queen.

"Someone you saw earlier today?" Ike asked, getting curious.

"Yes. She said her name was Saria" Elincia answered.

Link didn't understand what she was saying, but he knew the name Saria. "Saria?" Link asked, causing all of them to look at him.

"Forsooth, the name cause our friend to jump up with excitement. Maybe that's the main reason why he's here on our fair land instead with his little pixie friends" Bastian replied, joyously.

"Do you know Saria?" Elincia asked Link, although he didn't understand her. "Uh...Short. Green hair, green clothing, bare legs?" Elincia asked, putting her hand down to her size, putting her hand on her own hair, grabbing a piece of his clothing, and rubbing Lethe's legs...which made her a bit uncomfortable.

Link understood what she meant and nodded in a yes. "I think our friend understands you" Geoffrey asked, walking up to him.

"Uh...my, name, is Geoffrey" Geoffrey introduced himself, pointing at himself at his name.

"Geoffrey" Link replied slowly, seeing if that's what he meant.

"Seems he understands names" He replied, looking back at the others.

"Let me see" Lucia replied, pushing her brother out of the way. "I, am, Lucia" Lucia had her turn in introducing herself.

"Lucia" Link replied slowly, thinking that's what their names are.

"Forsooth, my name is one chosen by our fair Ashera. It starts with a B, like in..." Bastian replied, walking up,

"Boring?" Lethe asked, cutting him off.

"No, my fair cat friend, B as in Bold" Bastian replied, causing many to hold in their laughs, except Link, since he didn't understand them. "My name is the fair name of Bastian" He introduced himself, but spoke too fast, causing Link to look at Lucia.

"Bastian" She replied.

"Bastian" Link copied her words.

Everyone had their share of saying their names. "What's your name?" Elincia asked, pointing towards him, showing she's asking his name.

"Link" He introduced himself, knowing what she meant after telling him their names.

"Your name is Link?" Elincia asked one more time to confirm it, which was approved with a nod.

"Are you looking for Saria?" Elincia asked.

"_Ego operor non agnosco. Tamen Ego sum ut quaero Saria"_ He replied in his own language.

"There he goes with the ego bit again" Lethe sighed.

"I think ego is a different word in his language" Elincia replied, looking towards her.

"How would you know?" Lethe asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Unlike you, I don't have an ego" She replied, closing her eyes in amusement.

"If you weren't Queen, I'd make you regret that right now" Lethe snapped back, holding in her anger.

"So, he's looking for this Saria child. Do you know where she went?" Ike asked, stepping up.

"I think she was looking for some portal and went towards your base. She knows our language a bit more than him" Elincia replied, turning towards Ike.

"Maybe I'll take him towards there and he can continue searching. I need a few days off anyways" Ike replied, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hm, understood." Elincia replied, turning around. "I'll give you a week off" She replied, walking away with her retainers following behind her.

Ike scratched the back of his head, "Seems she puts you on a leash" Lethe replied with a smile.

"With the kingdom underconstruction, it seems so" Ike answered, turning towards Link.

"You sure he's not related to Tibarn?" He asked, looking over him again.

"That what Mordecai say. Mordecai think you should ask Tibarn" Mordecai replied, having Link look around.

"Hey, listen. I, might, be, able, to, help, you, find, your, friend. I, am, going, to, take, you, to, my, base, and, help, you, there. Understand?" Ike asked, pausing after each word, causing Link to blink.

"Come, with, me" He replied shorter. Link nodded, thinking he's going to help. "I think he understood me" Ike replied confidently. He than went to walk out with Link walking behind him. Lethe and Mordecai soon followed after and went back to their work.

Link walked towards Epona and pulled on the reins. "This your horse?" Ike asked, pointing at the horse, which Link answered with a nod. "It's beautiful" He replied, before walking again. Link followed behind and let Ike lead him to wherever he said.

**And there's the first chapter of my new story.**

**I had a bit of a tough time speaking for Mordecai and Bastian, but I think I did well on it.**

**There might be multiple pairings with Link, from the beautiful Lucia to the seducive Vika. Go random is what I say.**

**Radiant Dawn characters will also appear as well.**

**The language Link is speaking is actually Latin. I found a translator online and used that. Might be different than what some might have learned in class. So, here's what he's saying**

**Latin: **_Ego operor non agnosco vos_  
**English: **_I don't understand you_

**Latin: **_Ego sum iens dimitto_  
**English: **_I'm going to leave_

**Latin: **_Qua es vos captus mihi?_  
**English: **_Where are you taking me?_

**Latin: **_Quis is iens efficio? Ledo suus hostilis per is?_  
**English: **_What's he going to do? Hit his enemies with it?_

**Latin: **_Mos populus subsisto contactus meus audite?_  
**English: **_Will people stop touching my ears?_

**Latin: **_Ego volo impetro sicco_  
**English: **_I want to get out!_

**Latin: **_Vos , vos , vos. Est ut totus vos populus for?_  
**English: **_Ego, ego, ego. Is that all you guys talk about?_

**Latin: **_Ego operor non agnosco. Tamen Ego sum ut quaero Saria_  
**English: **_I don't understand, but I'm looking for Saria_

**As you can see, ego is how you say I in Latin. Also, even if you check it out, it might not be accurate, since I had to arrange some of the words so that it may translate properly. Don't has to go Do not.**

**I think I said everything, now review please**

**Fancy Button Down Here**


	2. Twilight of a New World

**Okay, here's Chapter 2 of Twilight Emblem. We learned that Link came to the land of Tellius to search for a friend. He does not know their language so he gets in trouble with a certain cat laguz. He learned that the friend he's looking for is in Tellius and Ike offers to help him. Now let's see what our heroes are doing.**

**Chapter 2: Twilight of a New World**

The journey to the base was quiet along the way. Ike did not speak, as did Link. Ike kept silent, because since you have to shout and repeat so that Link may understand, he didn't do so, because he did not want to attract bandits. It being night time was a good chance for them to attack any traveler.

Link guided Epona all the way, keeping his ears open just in case something attacked. Ike kept his guard up, not taking any chance that Link may attack suddenly, but Link had other thoughts, in his land he fought monsters, while Ike fought other humans. So, it's very different, yet the same in both points of view.

Link all of a sudden stopped, allowing his horse to take off. Ike took notice of this and turned around at him, "Something wrong?" He asked, looking at the blue eyed warrior.

_"Quispiam est hic" _He replied in his tongue. Drawing his sword and shield and defending himself. He bended his legs and held the shield in front of him. He held his sword out on his side.

Seeing his position, spoke his action, Ike drew Ragnell and held it in front of his face. He crouched his legs, and held his free arm down. "Bandits?" He asked, although he knew he didn't understand him.

Link nodded, not knowing what he meant, but if he took arms, he knew Ike was prepared to fight. He listened carefully, "_Unus est secundum nos" _He replied, looking at the back of him. Ike assumed he meant someone is at the back_. "Duos procul utriusque latuseris nostrum"_ He mentioned looking at both sides. Ike went to his side and both prepared for a back-to-back position. _"Plures es pre. Populus intentio in plumbum nos illic quod insidiae nos." _He added, his back facing Ike's back, and looking ahead.

"Doesn't sound good" Ike replied, hearing every single noise in the bushes. He held up his sword as lead a flying axe to hit a nearby tree.

As Link has said, five emerge from behind, and their sides. They all had a grin on their face. "You know the plan boys. Kill them and take their gold and values" One of the man replied and they all readied their axes and charged in.

One of the bandits swung at Ike who blocked it with ease and punched him straight across the face, having the bandit fall back to avoid further damage. Ike then swung at his side, catching an unexpected bandit's rib. The bandit fell to the side lifeless, and Ike cleared off his sword with a swing.

Link held up his shield and blocked an incoming attack. Seeing an opening, he slashed across the ribs in a vicious, yet graceful slice. Ending that bandits life. He then held his sword to parry and used his shield and smacked the head of the bandit hard enough to crack open a weak skull. He looked ahead and saw the bandit that lead them running at him. "Ike" He called out, looking over his shoulder.

Ike looked behind and saw what he planned to do. He looked ahead and saw the bandit he punched coming back to his senses and run at him. He had to time it perfectly. He twisted his sword and got ready for Link to do his part.

With precise timing, Link crouched, holding his shield down. When the bandit came, he jerked forward, causing the bandit to stumble onto it, where Link launched him above them.

Seeing his part, Ike lowered his sword and swung upwards, hitting both the one running at him and the one in the air, doing a double kill with an assist. Ike swung his sword again, getting the blood off.

Link did the same, not having too much blood on his sword, normally he didn't kill anything, but monsters. But he would fight back if they were trying to kill him. He whistled a three tone song and his horse came back to him.

"We need to hurry up. More bandits are likely ahead." He stated, putting his sword away, making a clasping sound as it touched his back.

"_Illud populus instituo an facillimus preda. Nos melior volito. Adepto in" _Link replied, getting on his horse and strutted over to Ike, waiting for him to get on.

"You can't be serious?" Ike stated, not liking horses much, well, most horses didn't like him. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed on, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

Link yelled and Epona shot forward like the wind, almost making Ike fall off during the process. Link still held his sword out, making way towards the plead of help.

As they rode on, they saw bandits circling around a little girl, who held onto a bow, but was still overcomed. She let out a shriek as one of the bandits grabbed hold of her and held her up. "Shut up" He bellowed and punched her across the face, making her fly from his grasp and knocked unconscience.

Seeing this, both Ike and Link shot a glare at this and Ike went on his knees, grabbing hold of Ragnell. Link held up his Master Sword, letting the moonlight shine off it. With precise aiming, he tossed the sword, catching some bandits by suprise, while some dodged, but some getting hit and killed. Passing by, Ike jumped off the horse and stabbed downwards and met the ground along with one of the surviving bandits.

Link rode passed, stopping in front of some bandits and having Epona kick them back. They were still standing, only dizzy from the kick. Just like magic, his sword came back to him, and cut through the bandits and Link grabbed on to it. He looked back, and saw Ike finishing off the rest of the bandits, just cutting down the last one.

Link got off his horse and walked towards the little girl, but he saw that it was someone he knew. "Saria!" He called out and began to run towards her. She was still unconscience and Link knelt down to her and perked his ears up.

"So this is Saria" Ike answered, putting his sword away and crossing his arms.

Link picked up the bow and did a sharp spin, catching an incoming arrow from one of the trees. With quick reflexes, it only took one second to load it, aim, and fire. When his arrow hit, a body fell out of the tree.

Ike was suprised. He never saw someone shoot that fast with perfect aiming, then again, in all those stories he read as a child, most elves were good archers, but this is the first time he ever saw one.

Link placed the bow around him and picked Saria up bridal style. She stirred a bit, opening her eyes, "Link? I'm sorry...I...cannot...leave" She replied in Ike's tongue, going back unconscience. Link only looked at her confused.

Ike scratched the back of his head, "She cannot leave yet, but you didn't understand her" Ike replied, further confusing him. "We'll take her back to my base. Come on" Ike added, turning around and began walking.

Seeing no other option, Link walked towards Epona and placed Saria safely on there and caught up towards Ike.

"My base is just another five minute walk. That's it up there" Ike pointed out, and began to run. "Come on" He added, sprinting off.

Link obeyed whatever he said and began to run, slowly as Saria won't fall off, but he managed to catch up towards Ike and they entered the base walls. Being greeted by a red haired rider.

"Ike. Your back!" She called out, and looked towards Link and Saria, "And you brought friends" She added, getting off her horse and walked towards Link.

"Hello Titania" He greeted back, and watched her go towards Link, "His name is Link. He appeared at the castle grounds, looking for a friend, which is the one on the horse. He doesn't speak our language" Ike explained, leaving Titania to only observe Link.

"They have pointy ears?" She questioned, looking at their ears, and Link only shuddered, sensing on what might happen.

"Lethe and Mordecai think he's related to Tibarn, but I think they're elves" Ike replied, walking besides Titania and looked at Link, "He's a hell of a fighter and archer too" He added, crossing his arms. "His friend's name is Saria. We found her attacked by bandits, so she's unconscience right now...where's Rhys?"

Titania took in this information, confused. Not sure if she should be worried to see an unconscience person or shocked to see elves. "Uh...I think he's in the library" Titania answered, breaking from her trance.

"Can you go get him? I want him to check on Saria" Ike requested, keeping his position.

"Right away" Titania obeyed, taking off and pulling her horses reins.

"Come on" Ike replied, turning around and walking inside the building.

Hearing Ike say 'Come on' all the time, gave him the idea what he was saying. He was telling him to come. He pulled Epona's reins and lead her to the door. He grabbed Saria and left Epona to stay there. He followed Ike walking towards a room which had several beds, possibly for guests such as him.

After awhile, Rhys walked out, dusting his hands.

"How is she?" Ike asked, standing from his spot.

"She's fine. Just a blow across her face. No bones are broken" Rhys replied, standing in front of his commander.

"Is Link with her?" Ike asked again.

"So that's his name...he won't leave her side" Rhys replied, absorbing new knowledge of the Hylian's name.

"Hmm...we'll let them rest there and check on them in the morning" Ike replied, turning around and walked away.

"Yes, Commander" He answered, turning the opposite direction.

In the room, Link held on to Saria's hand, like that of a father and child. "_Why are you here, Saria? What made you come here?" _He asked in their tongue. He sat on a chair, while Saria lied on the bed asleep.

****

**And that takes care of that. This chapter is mostly just a filler chapter, so the only important thing here is the introduction of Saria. Now, for the translations...**

**Latin: **_Quispiam est hic_  
**English:**_ Someone's here_

**Latin: **_Unus est secundum nos. Duos procul utriusque latuseris nostrum. Plures es pre. Populus intentio in plumbum nos illic quod insidiae nos._  
**English: **_One is behind us. Two are at both of our sides. There are many more up ahead. The plan on luring us there and have them ambush us._

**Latin: **_Illud populus instituo an facillimus preda. Nos melior volito. Adepto in._  
**English: **_The bandits found an easier prey. We better hurry. Come on._

**Saria will also serve as our translator for them until he learns their tongue. You will also notice I've adapted a new style of writing, still getting used to it, but bear with me.**

**And now review.**


	3. Morning of a New World

**So sorry for the very very VERY VERY veryveryveryvery long update. In truth, I went through several scenario's to play in here until my previous laptop decided to get eaten by a whale (long story, don't ask) and deprived me from updating a story for more then half the year. But now, I have a brand spanking new laptop and now I decided to rewrite the chapter. I think I didn't like the previous attempt either. So anyways, here's a long awaited update.**

**Chapter 3: Morning of a New World (Got to think of new chapter titles)**

**XoXoX**

The sun shone brightly as it rose over the hills bathing the land in ethereal light. Normally farmers and exceptional individuals would awake and start tending the fields. Walking along the path was in fact an exceptional individual. Dressed in an orange tunic, stopping along her thighs, she walked towards the lake nearby. Her purple hair moved freely on the little morning breeze, stopping just in the middle of her back . She then placed a hairband to keep her hair in place. She then opened her green eyes to look at the distant lake.

She then heard a splashing, "Someone's here?" She asked herself. "I thought I was the only exceptional individual in the building." She added curiously. Soren once called her an exceptional individual, but if he meant is as an compliment or an insult, she didn't know. But knowing Soren, it may be the latter.

She then placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and crouched to stay hidden. She then trekked along the side into the long grasses and slowly made her way to the noise.

At the lake was Link who was in fact, washing a white bedsheet. Normally he didn't do laundry that much, but the bedsheet that was hanging on the wall where he was watching over Saria was really starting to annoy him so once he saw the light peering over the hills, he got up and grabbed it, walking towards the lake. So that's where he is now, washing said bedsheet.

The girl then moved aside a couple of blades and peered towards him. She then made a barely audible gasp. Here she saw what she believed was her dream come true. Robes as white as snow. Sword, majestic and true. Hair, flowing and pure. (That may be a stretch) Eyes, as blue and calm as the sea. Ears, as sharp as his blade... _"His ears?"_ She thought to herself. The fortune teller never mentioned the rival having pointy ears. But maybe, this meant that her skills was to be meant for someone from a land very far away! Just the thought made her heart race like a horse across a plain.

Link's ear then twitched. He heard something, something like a drum. He heard a heart beating fast. Not the small hearts various animals would have who are naturally afraid of humans. Not the large hearts various predators have. But a heart like his, here he figured someone was watching him.

Before he can call out, a woman jumped out. "Alas, long have I searched the land. Long have I dreamt day by day, night by night. Long have I battle, searching for the man to test my skills in a blade." She called out.

Link only tilted his head wondering what she was saying.

"I fought in several battles, traveled kingdom to kingdom, continents is next in my list, and who knows, maybe worlds." She continued to speak. She didn't know if other worlds like this existed of course, but Soren said that it might as well exist, but knowing him, it could just be something for her to ponder to get her off his back. She then drew her blade and pointed it at him.

Last night's experience taught him that no one knew his language, so he stayed silent and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He placed himself in a defensive stance while still holding the bedsheet.

"We are fortunate that we happened to cross paths at the break of dawn. No one will hear our cries of valor as we sing our blades." She continued speaking, then twirled her blade and held it at her side. "Our fight shall inspire bards to sing and artists to paint. Now my rival, we shall duel!" She finished and launched herself towards him.

She then swung her blade over her shoulder and slashed towards Link, who crouched, leaning to the side and pulled his sword out enough to block the strike. Impressed by his speed, she then spun around and slashed upwards. Link stepped to the side to dodge the blow and the girl then swung her blade over her sliced diagonally, having Link spin out of the way. She then swung her sword towards his neck, causing him to bend back to avoid the blow. She then took a couple of steps and spun his way, swinging her sword at his waist. Link then jumped over her blade, rolling onto his knees and drew his sword. For some reason, he still held onto the bedsheet.

"I am impressed by your speed, my rival. Never have I crossed swords with someone who can dodge with such ease and grace. But alas, I shall show you what happens when you cross swords with Mia!"

Link tilted his head again, _"Mia?"_ He muttered quietly as she introduced herself...well, he thinks she introduced herself.

Without a second wasted, Mia launched herself again, holding her blade with both hands now and swung upwards at him. Link moved his foot and held his blade down, blocking the strike.

**Back at the base**

Ike opened his eyes, groaning as he was mildly disturbed by shouting in the distance and what sounded like Mia training. "I thought I told her to not shout during morning hours..." He muttered quietly as he sat on his bed.

Two men then bursted in his room holding an axe and a lance respectively, "I think Mia is under attacked!" He announced.

"Bandits at this hour?" Ike asked and grabbed Ragnell.

In the spare rooms, Saria moaned as she heard galloping within the building. Opening her eyes weakly, she looked towards the door and only saw three men run out. "Only three? Sounds like an army marching to war..." She muttered quietly and sat up holding her head, "Well, I guess that's what a headache will do to you." She added, shaking off any weariness.

Looking around, she noticed that she was in a building as opposed to the woods she stayed in. She then tried to remember what happened last night that caused her to have a headache. "I remember hunting game." She replied to herself, "Then I was attacked by bandits. I managed to escape, but they still followed me and caught up." She recalled the events. "Then I was punched and saw two men running on a horse dispatching them." She added to the events quietly, "Then..." She muttered as she recalled seeing a familiar face. Widening her eyes, she was mildly surprised by his presence in this world, "Link!" She called out and ran towards the exit.

Exiting the building, she was immediately greeted by the strange place. Still wondering where she is, she looked around and saw the stable, where she then decided to take a peek at. Looking inside, she saw a familiar horse, "That's Epona." She pointed out, "Then no doubt Link is here." She muttered to herself, "But where is he?" She wondered. She then recalled the three men running out the building, and was then greeted by a woman shouting. Out of curiosity, she decided to inspect it.

Back at the two swordsmen. Link still parried Mia's blows while still holding onto the bedsheet. Link then heard people heading towards them, so he decided to end the fight. Mia then thrusted her sword at him where he stepped sideways, holding out the bedsheet, causing the blade to pierce it.

"Oh, I"m sorry. Did I rip your favorite robe?" Mia mocked, unaware of why he held it out...moreso unaware that it was a bedsheet and not a robe.

Link then wrapped the bedsheet around several times and he spun towards her, holding the bedsheet up, causing her to hold her arm up, exposing her ribs. He then took advantage of that and elbowed her, causing her to cry out in pain and bend forward. He then swung his arm down and lifted his shoulder, flipping her over him. She landed onto the ground with the wind knocked out of her. Link then kicked her sword out of her hand, and placed his own at her throat.

Mia then gave an innocent smile, "You win?" She admitted.

His ear twitched and he looked at the side. He then turned away from her and held his sword in front of him, blocking a blow from a newcomer.

The other party managed to reach the two and one attacked without hesitation, swinging his axe down towards him.

Taking advantage of him dropping his guard, Mia scampered onto her knees and crawled towards her sword. Once she reached it, she looked towards her rival and kicked his shin. Crying out in pain, Link fell onto his knee, and Mia immediately placed her sword in front of him, holding it against his body and placed her other arm under his arm and held onto it to make retaliation near impossible.

She then looked towards the newcomer, "Thanks Boyd." She greeted the man.

The man in question just placed his axe onto his shoulder and gave a thumbs up and a smirk.

Ike then saw what was in front of him, "What's going on here?" He called out.

Mia then smiled at Ike, "My destiny has been fulfilled and my rival is on his knees." She replied joyously.

Link made near inaudible sounds, muttering what was going on.

Ike then looked down to his side, placing his hands on his hips, "Did you think he provoked you?" He asked.

Mia then tilted her head, "I don't know. I got excited and challenged him." She answered and look down at her rival, "He never spoke to me." She added.

Ike sighed, "He won't speak to you..." He pointed out.

"What? Is he mute or something?" Mia asked.

Boyd looked at Link curiously, "A mute hero? That's kind of...funny." He wondered quietly.

"Well..." Ike muttered.

"Permissum mihi vado!" Link shouted out.

The two then looked at him, "What did he say?" Boyd asked.

Ike shrugged, "I don't know. I don't speak his language." He pointed out.

"He said let him go." Saria called out as she stepped out of the grass, watching the entire scene.

"Who are you?" Boyd called out, looking at the newcomer.

Ike looked over at her and smiled, "I see your awake." He greeted, "How's the head?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It's fine. If I recall, you were with Link when he saved me." Saria replied, crossing her arms as well, "You have my thanks." She mentioned with a lowered head.

"Right." Ike replied with a nod, "Although I'm curious. What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "If I recall, you said that you cannot leave just yet." He added.

"I'm sure our presence is rising several questions. I'll answer some, but not all are mine to answer." Saria stated and looked over towards Link, "But first, let him go." She pointed out.

Mia then looked over at Ike.

"Let him go." Ike ordered in which Mia immediately obeyed.

Link immediately went towards Saria "Es vos sensus teres?" Link asked in Hylian, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Saria looked at him, "Etiam, Ego sum teres." She answered in Hylian.

Boyd leaned over towards Ike, "Did she just say we have an ego?" He asked quietly.

Mia elbowed him in the ribs, "Only to you..." She mocked quietly.

Ike raised his finger to his mouth.

"Permissum nos vado domus iam." Link continued to converse in their tongue.

Saria shook her head, "Ego sum non iens domus etiamnunc." She started out in which the others could tell it meant something with the way Link's expression change, "Twilight radix adveho ex hic." She added to their words.

"Twilight?" Link recalled.

Mia then hopped in her steps, "Now there's a word we all know." She replied joyously.

Gatrie donned in full suit of armor finally caught up, "Finally..." He replied out of breath, "Are the bandits gone?" He asked, looking about.

"I could use that as an excuse for a fight." Boyd started out, "I was too busy putting on my armor." He mocked.

Gatrie then shot a glare at him.

"There weren't any bandits." Ike replied. "It was just Mia jumping to another conclusion for her rival." Ike muttered quietly.

"Hey!" Mia called out, "He's totally my rival. He even has a flowing white robe!" She shouted defensively.

Boyd looked at the white robe and walked over picking it up.

Gatrie then looked at it, "Is that my bedsheet?" He asked.

Mia then immediately looked towards Boyd and finally saw for the fact that it was a bedsheet. All she could mutter was an innocent, "Whoops..."

**Back at the base**

Still early in the morning, several were still asleep. The only others that were awake was Oscar; who was making breakfast, Titania; who sat polishing her armor, Soren; who continued to study various books, and Shinon; who's empty bed showed he was away...or possibly hasn't come home yet.

Mia stayed behind to still train by the lake, while Boyd went to the kitchen to see if he can help Oscar. Gatrie then prepared to leave to look for Shinon.

"Look in the ditches and curbs. That's where we usually find him whenever he's gone for the night." Soren mocked, not moving his head from the book.

Ike sat in the conference room with Titania and Soren joining him while Link and Saria sat opposite of the three.

"First, who are you people?" Ike asked.

Deciding to get this over with, Saria cleared her throat, "We are inhabitants of the land of Hyrule, governed by three goddesses. I'm a Kokiri, forever young beings." She introduced herself, "This is Link. While not the Link from my time, he is very much the same as I knew him. He is a Hylian and forever chosen by the three goddesses" She introduced Link...who was busy observing a butterfly that flew in through the window.

"Wait. You aren't elves?" Titanita asked.

"No." Saria bluntly answered.

"But the pointy ears and green and experts at archery..." Titania continued to point out.

"We are NOT elves." Saria deadpanned repeated.

"But..." She continued, until Ike rose his hand.

"He's not the Link of your time?" Soren asked, still not moving his face from the book.

"Being a Kokiri. I am naturally long lived, so long as I remain in the forest..."

"I still don't see how that doesn't resemble an elf..." Titania muttered.

"...after a dark forces defeat, we decided to seal ourselves off from the world." Saria continued, ignoring Titania. "It was when the same dark force was defeated centuries after again when we decided to open a pathway to our forest. Then a different incarnation of Link came to our forest." She finished, pointing at Link who was still observing the butterfly fluttering about.

"His attention seems short-spanned." Titania pointed out.

"He doesn't know this language. So don't mind him." Saria quickly answered.

"What do you mean a different incarnation?" Ike asked, setting aside the previous remark.

"From what we figured, every Link is chosen in every different timeline to carry out a task by the goddesses. The one that defeated the dark force centuries ago was a Link with the title of Hero of Time." She explained, and looked over at Link, which she then smacked his wrist, "This Link, is the Hero of Twilight." She added.

"You mentioned that word in your tongue earlier. What is it?" Ike asked.

"Well, I don't know much about it, but there exists another realm on the other side of this one called the Twilight Realm. From what I read from stories, people of that realm once existed with the people of the Light. It was when they tried to usurp the power of Light when our goddesses intervened and banished them to the Twilight Realm." Saria explained, catching a moments breath and noticed that Soren finally moved his face away from the book, "A few years, two or three, ago. Inhabitants of the Twilight Realm came again and tried to plunged the world in Twilight. It was then the goddesses intervened again by choosing Link to battle with them." She added.

"That still doesn't why you are here." Soren pointed out.

"I'm getting to that." Saria answered and cleared her throat again, "Just a few months ago, we were attacked by forces of Twilight again. Mostly doing hit and runs though." Saria explained, "I decided to see if I can trace the source and in eventually led me here." Saria added, explaining how she got here, "Link just naturally followed me here." She added, while said hero decided to ignore the butterfly and pay attention to whatever words they were saying.

Ike looked at the two, "So now that your done. What will you do?" He asked.

"Naturally, we are going to continue our search. Once we find the source, we will destroy it and then we'll return to where we must." Saria answered.

"If you need any help..." Ike started to offer.

"I assure, this matter is in our hands. We would hate to involve others in our cause. Thanks for the offer otherwise." Saria again answered.

"I have an informant. If you need any help, go to any pub and ask for the fireman. My informant will arrive in a few minutes. He can relay messages between us" Ike pointed out.

"I will ask if needed. However, this matter is in our hands." Saria reassured. "Vox, Link?" She called out.

Link started sniffing, "Quis est pro ientaculum?" He asked. Saria just looked down quietly.

"Nos es non subsisto pro ientaculum, Link." Saria replied.

Link's face then lowered in disappointment, "Nos es non subsisto pro ientaculum?" He repeated.

The two then stood up and started to leave.

"Interesting bunch." Soren remarked and returned to his book.

"Coming from you, that's saying a lot." Titania replied, earning a scoff from him.

Ike continued to look at the two leave, "Wonder where they are going to now?" He wondered. He was curious, but like they said, it was none of his business.

Outside, the two mounted Epona, with Saria in the back and galloped off. "Qua es nos iens?" Link asked.

"Qua umquam ventus rector nos." Saria answered. Leaving the base to head northeast.

**XoXoX**

**And there we have it. I'll admit that my writing became rusty during my absence. I'll get back to date soon enough.**

**So the forces of Twilight returned in Hyrule and Saria eventually traced the source to Tellius. But what or who is the source?**

**Also, this Saria is the same as the Ocarina of Time as explained, the Kokiri Forest was sealed for a long time and only opened up after the events of Twilight Princess.**

**Being a year or so late from the update, I may have forgotten some of the details.**

**Also, I haven't played Path of Radiance for a while and haven't played Radiant Dawn. I look online and they range over 80 bucks...maybe I"ll wait until someone sells it to me...not to mention I don't have a Wii either. Because of above, I may have gotten a few off character.**

**Link didn't understand what they were saying at the meeting so he decided to amuse himself by watching a butterfly.**

**Now here's the translations.**

**Latin: Link: **Es vos sensus teres?**  
English: **Are you feeling fine?

**Latin: Saria: **Etiam, Ego sum teres**  
English:** Yes, I will be fine

**Latin: Link: **Permissum nos vado domus iam  
**English: **Let us go home now

**Latin: Saria: **Ego sum non iens domus etiamnunc. Twilight radix adveho ex hic.  
**English: **I am sorry. I can't go home yet. The Twilight source is coming from here.

**Latin: Saria: **Vox, Link?  
**English: **Right, Link?

**Latin: Link: **Quis est pro ientaculum?  
**English: **What is for breakfast?

**Latin: Saria:** Nos es non pro ientaculum, Link  
**English: **We are not staying for breakfast, Link.

**Latin: Link: **Nos es non pro ientaculum?  
**English: **We are not staying for breakfast?

**So now I have to figure out how to include the Fire Emblem cast into this conflict. Anyways, please review and I promise I'll try not to take too long for the next update.**


	4. Rise of Darkness

**Alright, so here's the next chapter of Twilight Emblem. Previously, Ike and friends learned that Link and Saria arrived in search of the source. The source being Twilight, which somehow invaded the Hylian realm and spreading towards Tellius. Ike is continuing his work on the reconstruction of Crimea while Link and Saria travel towards Daein.**

**Without further delay, let's read the next chapter.**

**I'm also going to use Italics as the Hylian tongue now that Saria is there to translate.**

_Italics = Hylian Tongue  
_Normal = English Tongue

**Chapter 4: The Rise of Darkness. (Hey! A new title not related to A New World!)**

**XoXoX**

Link and Saria continued to ride along peacefully thinking where this Twilight source is coming from. Eavesdropping in previous markets in villages they passed by, they learned that where they were heading towards Daein. After the fall of the Mad King, Daein was going in a ruckus without a king to lead them. They arrived in another town where they decided to freshen up and get a few supplies. There, they noticed a crowd attraction near a back alley and they were curious of what it is.

_"Let's go check it out." _Saria whispered to Link in their native tongue.

Link nodded and leaded on. Because of previous statements, all Link heard were gibberish, so he listened out for Saria.

Saria stayed close to Link and listened in, using their sensitive ears to their advantage. _"They're saying a fortune teller resides here and she's currently open up for business." _Saria replied and began to think.

Link then got an idea, _"Maybe she can help us locate the Twilight source." _He mentioned in his language.

_"Good idea"_ Saria agreed and looked at the crowd that was currently going away, _"We seem to have proper timing too."_ She added and led them to the fortune teller.

The fortune teller was currently in a robe, wearing a hood that covered a great deal of her face. All they saw was golden eyes and a couple of locks of white hair. Despite the white hair however, they saw that she had smooth skin, therefore they began to think she just has an ailment.

Before they got a chance to speak, the fortune teller spoke first, "Visitors from another world. What business do you have of me?" She spoke out, already knowing that they were not of this world.

Saria cleared her throat, "If you are as good as they say, you should already know why we are here." She pointed out.

They saw the fortune teller giving a smile, "You seek this source called Twilight." She pointed out, in which Saria nodded, "You are heading the right way to Daein, but if you head there just by the power of two, then you will fall like a snowflake on a harsh winter storm." She explained, staring at the duo straight in the eyes.

_"What she say?"_ Link asked.

Saria looked at him, _"She's saying we won't last long if we battle the Twilight source as it is."_ She answered.

Link then scoffed, _"We've been through thousands of battles and learned a lot just from isolation. I think we can handle it."_ He mocked, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

_"Overconfidence will be your undoing." _The fortune teller all of a sudden replied, startling the two.

"You understand our tongue?" Saria asked, still unsure of what she heard.

"A little" She answered.

Saria then grunted a little, "How? You can't possibly see how our world interacts with each other." She pointed out.

The fortune teller then gave another smile, "I can only see the future and not through the windows of past. I know not of how our world interacts with each other, but your tongue appears to be a more advanced and evolved form of the Ancient Language. A language long forgotten." She explained and handed them a book which had a sun and strange symbols. "What's this say?" She asked.

_"Nosferatu." _Saria worded out.

"It is a spell that drains the life force of your enemy and restores your own." She explained the function of the spell. She then placed a finger under her chin, "Even with my ability of foresight, you two are a great mystery to me." She mentioned.

Saria put the book down, "Alright then. You say we can't battle with the Twilight Source. What should we do?" She asked.

The fortune teller closed her eyes and focused, "If you wish to gather strength for the battle, then Greil's Mercenaries will lend their blades for the right price. If you wish to weaken the source, then five locations should be dealt with." She answered.

"Is there anything in our way?" Saria asked.

The fortune teller again closed her eyes, "A new force arises. Not of this world and not of yours. But from the descends of shadows. They are beasts; not living, nor dead. They know no mercy or compassion. They will attack villages and they are never ending. Should you wish to stop this force, then make haste to deal with the Twilight source before you become overwhelmed." She explained the threat.

Link then nudged Saria to the side, _"She's saying that monsters will arrive soon. Not of this world or ours. Not living or dead."_ She translated for him.

Link immediately looked to the side, _"Twilght Beasts..."_ He muttered quietly.

"Um...thank you for your time." Saria answered, taking a few steps back.

The fortune teller smiled, "It is you I must thank. Thanks to you, I now have insight on these beasts and how to strike them." She replied and grabbed the tome, "Take this. A gift from me to you." She added and tossed it at Saria.

Catching the book, Saria looked at the book with a quick glance. "Thank you." She replied and took off with Link following close behind.

Now away from the fortune teller, Link and Saria began to think, _"She said there are five locations we should go if we want to weaken the Twilight Source." _Saria replied, looking at the ground as they walk.

_"I still don't get why we just don't march up their door and deal with it there."_ Link muttered, sizing the crowd within the village.

_"With her ability of foresight, she probably saw our defeat and warned us of it." _Saria answered, now opening the book and studied a bit.

Link then looked away in thought, _"What of these five locations she spoke of?"_ He pointed out.

Saria then looked ahead, _"Probably should have asked her that._" She muttered. _"Wait. Let's go to a tavern."_ She suggested.

_"Why?"_

**Inside a tavern near night**

Link sat at a corner table, looking around uncomfortably as he was still new to these parts. A woman then came along, holding a menu, handing it to him, "Welcome handsome. Haven't seen you around here before. What brings you here?" She asked, looking at a notepad.

Saria stood outside through the window as taverns didn't allow kids in at night. Saria could have argued that she was older then she appeared to be, but didn't want to draw attention. So, she quickly taught Link a few English words to at least ask a request.

Link still looked about nervously, he still didn't understand what the woman just said and was muttering barely audible evil Hylian curses.

"Tongue-tied are you?" She asked with a smile, "Don't worry about it. I get it all the time...Calill's my name and this is my tavern which I run with a man named Largo. Who you can see is that big brute muttering drunken words at the counter..."

Link still looked at her, _"Blah-blah-blah-blah, What in the world is she saying?" _He quietly thought to himself, _"What were those words to asking for a fireman?" _He added to his thoughts.

Seeing he wasn't making progress, Saria slapped her forehead muttering evil Hylian curses. She then looked around, trying to find a way to get in without drawing attention.

Back to Link, the woman who he heard introduced herself as Largo, along with the man named Calill who spoke even more nonsense then that noble at the castle where he was the other day. He then finally memorized the words Saria taught him. He then tapped her wrist, getting her attention.

"Um...fire...man." He spoke out slowly.

Calill's expression then changed, "Oh...you must be associated with Ike." She muttered quietly, "Wait here for a few minutes. I'll send out for a fireman." She then walked away much to Link's relief.

He then looked out the window and noticed Saria was missing, he then took a quick glance around, trying to locate her.

**After a few minutes.**

A man then came along, "I understand your looking for a fireman?" He asked, sitting across from the table.

Link then looked at the man, having dark brown hair, along with brown eyes and a red headband tied around him. He was even more puzzled, he didn't look like a fireman, then he started to wonder why they were asking for a fireman when there wasn't a fire in the first place.

"Well?" The man spoke out, "My time is precious, I'd rather not waste it." He added to his words.

Link then started to stammer, "Uh...Ike..." He spoke out.

The man then sat back, "Ah yes. I heard of you. You don't speak our language, so this is going to be a bit of a problem." He then crossed his arms, "Where's your little companion?" He asked.

Just then, she popped her head underneath the table, sitting besides Link, "Sorry. I'm here." She replied and straightened her hair, "Kind of hard sneaking passed several people while getting stepped on." She added, then cleared her throat, "Sorry, onto business. My name is Saria and this is Link..."

"I know..."

"Well, we won't have to bother with introductions then." She replied and sighed, "I assume you know why we're here?" She asked.

"My time is precious. However, give me 5000 and I'll tell you what you want to know." He replied.

"5000..." She muttered quietly, then dugged in her pocket and pulled out a purple gem stone, "Will this suffice?" She asked.

The man then grabbed it and looked at it, "More then enough..." He muttered quietly. He then put it in his pocket, "Alright. My name's Volke and I'm associated with Ike as you may know." He introduced himself and started to whisper, "Your looking for something called the Twilight Source?" He asked, in which Saria answered with a nod, "Well, I've been monitoring these lands for a while, long before you came here and noticed five strange activities happening within five different locations. One is south of here in Begnion, another is in Goldoa, then Kilvas, Crimea and finally Serene's Forest." He explained and pulled out a map, "Here's a map confirming the five locations." He answered, handing it over.

Saria then studied the map, _"Begnion is the closet. South of here. We should head there first."_ She replied to Link, who looked at the map. She then looked at the man, "Volke. We're not sure when this is, but I need you to relay a message to Ike. Tell him to be on guard as a new force is going to be attacking anytime." She requested and pulled out a red gem stone, "Here's a tip." She added and stood up, "Thanks for your time." She replied and took off with Link following behind.

Volke just looked at the two gems he received in wonder.

**Few hours later.**

Ike, Titania, Mist, Shinon, Boyd, and Mia stood out in the open, looking around.

"Tell me why we're out here again?" Shinon muttered, still a bit dazed by his sway.

Titania then sighed, "Volke told us that something is going to be appearing soon. As a force, we want to meet it first." She explained the situation.

Shinon then scoffed, "Waste of time if you ask me." He muttered quietly.

Ike took a turn and sighed, "No one is forcing you to stay here Shinon." He pointed out.

Shinon then scoffed again, not moving from the spot.

Ike then pulled out his sword; not Ragnell, but a different one.

"What's that one called?" Boyd asked, leaning against a tree.

Ike then looked at him, "Does it matter?" He asked, swinging it a bit.

"Seeing as you have a cool sword called Ragnell, I'm just wondering if that one has a name." Boyd quickly answered.

"Fine. You want a name?" Ike called out, "How about Ettard?" He suggested.

Shinon looked down, "One word away from Retard." He muttered to himself quietly.

Ike began to walk ahead, "I'm going to take a look ahead." He mentioned.

"Not alone your not." Mist called out, staying behind Ike.

"I'm coming too." Mia added and walked alongside them.

After awhile, Ike sighed, "What if Shinon is right? What if this is a waste of time?" He wondered to himself.

Just then the area started to shake, causing the three to lose balance and fall to the side, "What's happening?" Mia asked, getting back onto her feet.

Ike then got back up, "Get back to the others!" He ordered in which the two were quick to obey.

After joining with the other group, they started to crowd, "What's going on?" Boyd asked.

Titania then looked around, noticing black things floating, "Ike, look." She pointed out.

The black things then started to ascend to the sky where they gathered and formed a circle which then started to glow strange colors.

"What is that?" Ike asked himself.

Just then, the black circle formed a hole and soon enough, three things fell out of it. They landed on what they guessed were their backs and they turned standing on all fours. They were black as night and on their chests lied some red which glowed eerily. Assuming that's their hair, they had several strands dangling at the back of their heads, in which their faces were covered with masks.

Startled by the sight, all forces drew their weapons and kept their distance and backed into a transparent red wall which prevented escape. The three creatures then observed their prey with a growl. They then let out a terrifying scream before lunging towards them.

Ike was the first to act, ducking down to avoiding the lunge and turned towards the monster. He then swung his sword in an arc, slashing below the monster. The monster groaned in pain and turned quickly towards him where the monster then tackled him, lifting him up and slamming him towards the ground before leaping off and changed targets.

Ike breathed deeply to gain as much air he can before he realized the creature jumped off of him. He then wondered why the creature switched targets, before another one jumped onto him, slamming its feet onto his ribs, making audible cracks. The creature then scooped up Ike and tossed him against the transparent wall and turned away, switching targets again. Another then slammed up against him, knocking air out of him. It then raised its claw in an attempt to end his life.

Just then, another sword stabbed against its back, emerging from its chest. With a quick yelp, the monster looked at the blade, before the blade twisted, opening the wound and therefore, preventing healing. With aggression, the blade was ripped out of it, leaving another cut and the creature falling onto the ground.

Ike then looked at his savior to see Mia swiping black liquid away from her blade, "You can thank me later." She proclaimed making him wrap his arm around her and dragged him away from the other two where Mist already had her staff out.

Mia put him against a tree where Mist already started the process of healing while Mia stood guard.

Titania was knocked off of her horse and laid onto the ground. She looked ahead and saw one of the creatures leaping towards her. She then rolled to the side, dodging the creatures stomp which left an indention on the ground. She then swung her axe at it, lodging inside its shoulder, however, the creature only yelped and backhanded her, making her let go of the axe. Titania again stumbled onto the ground and looked at the creature, who pulled the axe out and tossed it aside. It then slowly made its way towards her.

It then felt a sharp pinch at the side causing it to yelp. It looked at the source of the pinch and saw an arrow sticking out of it. It then looked ahead and saw a man with red-long hair firing another arrow at it. At blinding speed, the creature dodged to the side and seemingly disappeared.

Shinon; who fired the arrow, looked around, keeping guard and an arrow still ready for firing. From the side, the creature tackled him onto the ground, staying on top of him. It then raised its claw and slashed it towards him. Shinon quickly moved to the side, rolled under him and dodged the attack. He then stabbed his arrow on the creatures rib, although it didn't seem to have much affect as Shinon stood back on his feet, it backhanded him towards the wall. It then made its way to prevent him from getting back up and raised its claw again.

Titania; who already gathered her surroundings, grabbed her axe and seeing Shinon in peril at a fair distance, gripped her axe with both hands, raising it behind her and with a yell, threw it at the creature.

Before the creature could attack, the axe lodged inside the back of its head and fell onto the side. Shinon looked ahead, to see Titania on her knees, presumably dropping after throwing the axe at high velocity. Without a seconds waste, he got up, grabbed the axe and sprinted towards her, returning it.

Boyd was swinging his axe at the last creature, who dodged and even blocked the strikes. Boyd managed to guard against a claw attack, where the two were pushing against each other. The creature apparently was the stronger one as it used its other claw to punch him back.

However, as the creature looked ahead, it saw the two of its kind dead and that all the other humans were progressing towards it. It then arched its back and let out another terrifying scream, causing all to cover their ears.

At the sound of the roar, the other two twitched.

Mist; who stood behind the group, noticed this and looked at the one that Ike recently killed. Only to see that it wasn't killed and stood back onto its feet. "Ike!" She warned.

Ike then looked behind and saw the other two creatures back on their feet and made their way towards them. "Damn it! What's it take to kill these things?" He muttered to himself quietly.

They then formed a circle and still backed away from the creatures until they were at arm's length.

Two roars; one deep, and one feline-like sounded out, startled the creatures. As they looked about, a large orange cat jumped from a tree, over the transparent wall and tackled the creature. While a larger blue lion did a similar act, only mauling the unfortunate creature he chose.

Again, one creature found itself alone again, and thus prepared to roar. Boyd then gripped his axe with both hands, "Oh no you don't!" He called out and lodged his axe straight into its forehead, cracking the mask.

With that blow, the last creature fell down and exploded into black objects floating around. The other two followed suite as they exploded as well, turning into black blocks. They then floated back at the sky and into the hole where the hole then disappeared, bringing little light back onto the area and the transparent walls disappearing as well.

The two felines then started to shine and they stood onto their feet, before transforming back into Mordecai and Lethe from the market earlier today.

Mordecai was the first to speak, "Elincia asked Mordecai and Lethe to get Ike. We hear strange noises and we came rushing here." He spoke poorly.

The mercenaries put their weapons away and Titania went to fetch her horse who somehow got away from the fight. "Thank you for showing up. Any more longer and we would have been in real trouble." Ike replied, crossing his arms.

Lethe only looked where the hole was, "What were those things?" She asked, flickering her tail about.

Ike stared where it was too, "I don't know. We were just told that something was going to come here, so we came here to intercept." He explained.

Titania then came along with her horse, "Commander, we should head inside and debrief this new threat." She proposed.

"Right." Ike agreed and turned towards the two laguz, "You two should come too. Never know if they'll attack Gallia too." He pointed out.

As they left the field, the area became dim again while the hole again appeared. This time, several black things came down and began forming an individual. This individual began to take shape of a woman, however, her skin was a strange blue color and her eyes were yellow with red pupils. Her hair was orange and went over her shoulders, being tied in front.

She then made a strange object appear in front of her, "This is where he is." She muttered quietly, then looked at the skies, "He's somewhere in this land." She added before starting to walk.

**Greil Mercenaries**

Soren sat quietly and absorbed all the information they gave him. "So your saying, these creatures are capable of reviving each other?" He recalled, having all the others nod.

"We were at a disadvantage." Ike pointed out, recalling that they were blacker than night. "They moved at a blinding speed, even outmatching Shinon's arrows." He continued to point out.

Speaking of Shinon, he began to walk towards the door.

"Whoa, where you going?" Titania asked, being the first to notice.

Shinon only showed her a bag of coins.

Titania then frowned, "Your seriously going to go to a pub with all these...things appearing out of nowhere?" She pointed out.

Shinon then sighed, "Of course I am. I need a drink after this encounter, but don't worry. Gatrie's coming with me." He replied.

The man in question popped up his head from the table, "I am?" He asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Shinon..." Ike called out, uneasy of his position.

Shinon then grimaced at Ike, "What? Your that worried? How about we take the kitty-cat with us?" He proposed.

The cat in question hissed at him, "As if I'll ever drink with a human like you." She snapped at him.

Shinon then gave a little smirk, "What? Can't handle a little human drink? Afraid you'll cause an uproar?" He continued to taunt.

"Shinon. You know the bonds between beorc and laguz are still severe." Titania pointed out.

Lethe then somehow figured this was a challenge, "I don't need you to care for my welfare." She hissed at Titania who looked at her surprisingly, "I'll take your offer, but only to show you I can handle your drinks." She; surprisingly enough, accepted Shinons offer.

Everyone was speechless as she walked out. Shinon only shrugged his shoulders as he followed with Gatrie behind. Ike then lowered his head on the table, "Now we all have a reason to worry." He muttered quietly.

Soren was the only one unfazed as he only took a sip from his cup and studying various notes.

**XoXoX**

**So the Twili beasts make their appearance in this fic as the creatures of the night. Someone else also came along, can anyone guess who it is? (Not that hard to figure...)**

**Anyways, I wrote the first half almost immediately after the last chapter and became stuck via writer's block. -_- So the result is the second half kind of rushed.**

**Micaiah may or may not have made an appearance as the fortune teller. I still do not know much of her character; only knowing she has the ability of foresight. She also knows a bit of the Hylian tongue as she mentioned that the Hylian tongue is an evolved form of the Ancient Language. As such, Link and Saria may be able to communicate with the Heron's. That last bit was my idea...don't kill me! I already have various fictional characters trying to assassinate me!**

**The only excuse I have on how the Greil's Mercenaries got their behinds kicked around was that they weren't unsure on how to fight these creatures. -_-**

**They'll get insight later on and fight with a vengeance later on.**

**Oh, and Volke gets around Tellius in a blink of an eye via Fireman Express. XD -Is then killed- DX**

**Don't ask me why Lethe decided to drink with Shinon of all people.**

**With the appearance of the new character, Link may be able to have access of a previous form.**

**Review please.**


End file.
